


you are my liberty

by milkyskeleton (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, inspired by the song 'bernadette'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/milkyskeleton
Summary: They only notice you when you are being loud, so you are loud. It is good enough for you, it fills up the silence in the cold room. You laugh at their words, even if you cannot hear them. Because what else is there to do in this silence except laugh?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	you are my liberty

  
  


_I am afraid._

The boy glancing at him is beautiful, in an odd kind of way. The timid way he holds himself is too soft, too jagged for the place they are in. He looks at you and something feels weird in your chest. You resist the urge to pry apart your ribs and see if your dried lump of a heart is still there.

You are walking in a cold room; there are no windows, there are no doors. You walk because you do not want to see what happens if you stop. You do not want to be left behind. You do not want the darkness to catch up to you and eat you.

You run because it is the only thing to do.

There are people around you. They do not appear to see the dark room, as they marvel about a school. You stare at them. You wish to see what they see. The cold walls are growing higher; there are no windows, there are no doors.

A boy is standing there. He is looking at you, pale grey eyes bright in the cold room. He is saying something, you wish to hear him. There is nothing except a low ringing and the sound of your steps as you keep running from the darkness.

_I am lonely._

They only notice you when you are being loud, so you are loud. It is good enough for you, it fills up the silence in the cold room. You laugh at their words, even if you cannot hear them. Because what else is there to do in this silence except laugh?

You don't even notice when the crowd has dimmed. You faintly realize some of the soundless people are gone. You don't remember that happening. Shuichi is staring at you once again, and you almost stumble. You do not; there are no windows, there are no doors.

The crowd is getting closer, but your legs are starting to melt at the same time. You are exhausted; you can feel the coils of darkness dripping on your nape. You laugh again, the air in the cold air scratching at your lungs like rusty knives.

_I am tired._

"Kokichi,"

You pause; The sound of Shuichi's voice rings around the cold room. He is talking, but the silence has kissed his words away.

You stare at him. Somewhere to your right, a door creaks open in the cold room. You turn to look at it. There is only a cloud of more darkness behind it; on the other side, in the middle of the darkness is sitting the boy with the pale eyes, crossing out words in the Bible with a ballpoint pen. He is crying purple petals of a hyacinth.

The darkness seems to have paused in its chase. You know if you go through the room everything will be alright. You will be with the pale-eyed boy, alone in the darkness yet not lonely.

But behind Shuichi is standing a tall girl, the blue of her hair so dark it makes her drift into the shadows. She is laughing, but nothing is coming out of her mouth.

_I am chained._

The boy is looking at you. His lips are pulled in an odd sort of smile, one of the petals catching between his teeth.

You reach out and close the door, feeling the snakes of shadows coil around your feet and pull you down. You are falling, the darkness choking in your throat. Your ribs hurt.

It is fine. The boy will be alright.

You are not free. But for a moment, when you looked into the boy's pale eyes, you were.

  
_I am free._

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
